


through the wall

by Iittlesparkle



Series: be loud [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Frank just want to unwind after a long and boring day, but his noisy neighbours wont let him.or the fic written for the "noisy neighbour" prompt of the bingo Phandom fic fest !





	through the wall

Frank is finally in his hotel room after a long day of boring conferences about things he find more and more irrelevant. He really tries to see the appeal in marketing and advertising like he used to a few years ago, but all of it seems pretty pointless to him. He is so sick of hearing 40 years olds white men trying to explain to him how to attract young people and make them buy their products, while these men don't even know how to use Twitter. That's partly the reason why he had started studying the subject, he wanted to give a new fresh horizon to advertisement, but he quickly realised he wouldn't be the one making decisions until he was 40 and old fashion as well.

All in all, it seems quite normal how tired he feels. He just wants a nice shower, watch a few episodes of his favourite series and finally go to sleep. He had his shower, and is now headed to sleep, all cosy in his bed, when he hears the first noise. _Oh fuck, not again_ , he thinks.

He doesn't know who the guys next door are, but they spent the majority of their morning screaming at some video games like they had wanted the whole fucking building to hear them. One of them particularly, had a very loud voice.

See, Frank isn't an annoying guy. He can understand a loud mario kart session in the morning, even if it did wake him up a little earlier than he would've liked. But for fuck sake, it's _2am_ , why do they feel the need to be this loud? This can't be allowed. He contemplates calling reception or even going to their door to make them shut the hell up, when he realises it's not exactly like this morning.

There's a few laughter just like earlier in the day, but they're softer, less hyena-like and gigglier. He's not a pro gamer or anything, but he's pretty sure he never heard anyone laughing like a school girl at a video game. Then he hears the first whimper, and it's now confirmed they are _not_ gaming anymore.

He's pretty sure the loudest whimpers always come from the same guy, the one with the hyena laugh. If he's loud in really life, why the hell wouldn't he be during sex right?

It's at that point he realises he probably shouldn't be listening. It's creepy and he doesn't want to be a creep, he wants to put his headphones on for a while to block out the sounds, but he's weirdly hypnotised by the little synchronized pants he keeps hearing through the wall. He's also hypnotised by the repetitive creaking of the bed under them, still faint for now. Sometimes, the pants get louder, and sometimes they form words.

"Phil, oh my god yes there." The louder guy moans. He really tries not to imagine what they're doing right now, but every time he closes his eyes, he's attacked by vision of this faceless guy being opened up by the other's fingers. And this is new okay, he never really thought about doing anything with a guy, and even less something involving penetration. But here he is, the image stuck in his head.

He hears some more giggles and unintelligible mumbles, a lot of shuffling in the sheets and then the headboard of the bed bang once against the wall. There's a pause then, followed by a series of gasp, and suddenly, out of nowhere, the bed starts banging against the wall repeatedly.

Not only can he hear everything, he can now fully _feel_ the vibration of the wall every time the bed hits it. No wonder he can hear them so well, they're literally right next to him behind the wall.

The moans get louder with each bang against the wall, and fuck are they loud, well mostly one of them but he's loud enough for two. He's on the verge of screaming now with how high and needy his moans are, and all Frank can think about is how he really hopes there's no children on this floor of the hotel. Well, thing he thinks about appart from being in the middle of picturing the guy being fucked face first into their bed. But he tries to burry this thought.

The thing is, the guy sounds quite pitchy, almost feminine, and that triggers something inside Frank he never really felt before. He tells himself it's the feminine sound of the whines that does it for him, but deep down he knows it's probably not just that. Because he kind of wish _he_ was the one taking him right now, forcing those little gasps out of his mouth.

One last whine echoes through the wall, the longest and loudest yet, a few more pants from the quieter of the two (Phil? God, he doesn't want to know his name.) and then the wall stop shaking and the silence comes back in the room.

He hears a few more giggles and appreciative sighs and then nothing, he thinks they must have fallen asleep.

That's when it really sinks in that Frank is left there, alone in his hotel room, a very visible hard on in his boxers, and a sexuality crisis to take care of.

He takes care of his boner first though.

**Author's Note:**

> the dan and phil point of view of this fic is coming later in the day.  
> well it might already be out depending on when you read it, check the serie !
> 
> share on [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/178345639252/through-the-wall)


End file.
